When is Daddy Coming Home?
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth & Brennan get married & Booth gets sent undercover, he comes back and meets his almost 3 year old daughter. Little story about how they bond.
1. Chapter 1 30 Days

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? I want to see him."

"In 30 days Maggie, right before your birthday. Finish your breakfast, we're gonna be late."

"Okay, I can't wait!"

Brennan smiled at Maggie's excitement, she'd never seen Booth, he got sent on a three year undercover mission 5 months before she was born. Brennan and Booth had been married for almost 4 years, they got married 3 months before Booth went away, they found out about Maggie, the week Booth left

Booth knew all about her every month a man would come with a letter from Booth and three days later he'd return for Brennan's reply. It wasn't the best situation, but at least they had some contact, Brennan sent pictures of Maggie and her drawings whenever she had some to send. Maggie knew Booth was her father and he was away working and that he loved her.

Last week the man showed up with a note from the government, all it said was Booth was coming home on the 3rd of October and nothing else. Brennan had began to prepare Maggie for this moment by talking more about Booth and getting out all the pictures she had of him. The girl was excited, but Brennan knew as soon as she saw Booth ,she'd get all shy and attach herself to Brennan like Velcro , that's why Brennan was taking a month's leave from the lab, to get everybody used to each other.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy's Home

Thirty days later

Booth stood in front of Brennan's apartment, he was nervous he hadn't seen Brennan in a little more than 3 years and he had a daughter that was 2 weeks shy of her third birthday that he'd never met. Sucking in a breath he knocked it was just after 6 in the morning early, but he needed to see Brennan and meet Maggie. Brennan came to the door in sweats and one of Booth's t shirts, she was half asleep but once she saw who was at the door she was more than awake.

"Booth you're home." Brennan all but pulled him into the apartment and wrapped her arms around him kissing him like her life depended on it. After she broke the kiss Brennan stood back and looked at Booth, he still was the same a little thinner and tired, but he was still Booth.

"Wow Bones that was some welcome home!"

Brennan blushed "Sorry I guess I missed not kissing you for 3 years more than I thought."

"Don't apologize, come here." They kissed again then went to the couch and talked mostly about the last for years of Brennan's life, Booth's was off limits. In a break in the conversation, Booth's eyes fell on a picture of Maggie and Brennan; it looked new Brennan smiled as Booth picked it up. When Booth looked up, he had tears in his eyes, Brennan wiped them away picking up the picture and setting it on the table pulling Booth to his feet and led him to Maggie's room. The little girl was still asleep, but Brennan stopped in front of the bed" Bones, she looks so much like you." Booth smiled as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

"That may be, but she's got your heart and eyes, it's like I got two of my favorite parts of you in Maggie, let's go enjoy the half hour or so we have before she gets up."

Booth nodded and they went to the couch, Booth holding Brennan's hand."What does Maggie know about me?" He could barely get the words out.

"Booth, Maggie knows that you are her father and you were away working and that you love her. Before she was born and I was missing you, I would tell her about you every night before I went to sleep and for her first birthday, Angela made her a scrap book of every picture she had of us together and we look at it at least every other day. The pictures I sent that she drew, Maggie drew them for you. She loves the separate letters you wrote her, I have to read each one over and over in place of bedtime stories most nights." Brennan smiled." Maggie says she wants to see you, but it might take her a while to let you get close, she's shy sometimes."

"That's fine that's all I can expect at this point. What about Parker?"

"He's good; he spends every other weekend here with Maggie and me. He doesn't know your coming home, Rebecca's going to bring him next week when comes back from the science camp the school has."

"Science camp?"

"Yeah, he's turned into a mini squint in the last year or so, every fall beak the school sends kids with higher than average grade in science to camp in Maryland, and they left yesterday."

Booth smiled the Booth smile Brennan hadn't seen in a long time. "That's good as bad as I want to see Parker; he being gone gives me a week to concentrate on Maggie and you."

Brennan smiled as she heard Maggie get up. "Maggie's up, I'll be back in a bit."

Booth nodded as Brennan got up giving his hand a squeeze.

Twenty minutes later Brenna returned with Maggie who was happy, but as soon as she saw Booth she pressed herself in to Brennan's arms, Brennan stopped for a second. "Maggie, that's Daddy, remember he was coming home today?" The little girl straightened up a little to get a better look. "Daddy?"

"Yes let's go say hi."

Brennan sat down on the couch, Maggie on her lap, but facing Booth. Maggie kept looking at Booth, but if he looked at her she'd burry her head in Brennan's arms after a few minutes Brennan said, "Maggie, can you say hi to Daddy?"

The little girl waved, Booth waved back, and very quietly he said, 'hi Maggie." That got a small smile.

"Maggie, do you want to go sit with Daddy while I go fix breakfast?"

"No."

Brennan hugged her close and started toward the kitchen, Booth remained glued to the couch. Brennan turned and smiled. "come on Booth." Booth got up and followed them into the kitchen. An hour later Maggie was sitting on the living room floor playing and glancing at Booth, he just smiled at her and sometimes she'd smile back.

"Bones, this is killing me."

"I know it is me too, but we have to give her time to come to you, I could force you on her, but that'd cause a Maggie meltdown, I want to save that for when you've been home for awhile."

A few hours later Maggie got up and wondered to the couch and Brennan picked her up, sitting her so she faced Booth. After a few minutes Brennan said, "Booth."

He looked over and smiled, Maggie was reaching for him, Booth took her in his arms afraid to hold her, but at the same time he didn't want to let her go either! Maggie settled herself against Booth and fell asleep. "That's the easiest she's ever gone down for a nap; I wasn't going to push it today, because it's at least an hour long ordeal to get her to go to sleep in the afternoon. I take it you don't want to put her down."

"Do I have to?"

"No, hold her as long as you want. I'm going to go write, while she's quiet. If you get bored holding her, turn the TV on, she'll sleep through it."

Booth smiled and kissed Maggie on the top of the head," Thanks Bones, but I think I'm going to follow suit in a while, it' been a long few days."

"I know it has but I'm glad your home! I missed you way too much!"

"I'm glad to be home Bones, I missed you way too much too."

Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and the top of Maggie's head before going to her bedroom to write, it was time Andy came home too…


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast and a Nap With Daddy

Booth woke up the next morning to the sound of the bedroom door being opened, Brennan was beside him sleeping, she'd fallen asleep the second they got in bed, he suspected she hadn't slept well for the last 3 ½ years. Booth smiled as soon as he saw brown curls coming toward the bed.

"Mommy?"Booth looked at Brennan she didn't stir, he took a chance.

"Maggie, Mommy's still asleep, let's let her sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Booth smiled and sat up, so far so good.

"How about you and I go get some breakfast?"

Maggie nodded, Booth stood up and was surprised by what happened next, Maggie reached up so he could pick her up and carry her to the kitchen. The duo settled in with bowls of cereal, Booth's with milk Maggie's without. Brennan found then in the kitchen a half hour later, Maggie was telling Booth about going to the lab on Friday afternoons and staying in Brennan's office coloring. Brennan didn't want to disturb them, but she needed coffee, check that she needed Booth's coffee. Brennan walked into the kitchen, Maggie and Booth brightened.

"Hi Mommy." Maggie turned in her chair to give Brennan a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you enjoying breakfast with Daddy?"

"Yep." Brennan smiled and looked at Booth he was happier than she'd ever seen him.

"Good morning Bones, I made the coffee like you like it."

"Good morning Booth, thanks." Brennan kissed him.

"Booth, this is the best coffee ever."

"So that's why you married me, because I can make good coffee!"

"What? No, I married you because I love you and because I wanted to."

"Oh okay." Booth put his and Maggie's bowls in the sink kissing Brennan on the way back.

"Mommy are we going to the park today?"

"In a while why don't you go play and I'll come in a while to help you get ready."

"Okay." Maggie bounded out of the kitchen, hugging Booth on the way out.

"I think somebody loves their Daddy." Brennan smiled."Maggie usually doesn't take to people this fast, she still gets shy around Dad."

"I was surprised when she wanted me to carry her in the kitchen this morning."

"Me too I thought today she'd maybe let you hold her and or put her in the booster seat, but carrying her was a few days away."

"Yeah. You go to the park on Sunday's Bones?"

"Yeah Maggie likes it, and it tires her out I get a lot of writing done when we come home, while she's asleep. You can come with us in less you have something… "

"I don't."

"Good."Brennan smiled and bit into her toast.

Four hours later they were home, Booth holding Maggie while she slept like the afternoon before. Brennan covered them both up and went to the bedroom to write, Kathy was about to introduce Andy to their son, Adam….

That night Brennan got Maggie ready for bed, she found Booth on the couch.

"Maggie down already?"

"No, she wants her Dad to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in."Brennan smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't let her fool you, she gets two stories max, she's had her glass of water. Turn on the nightlight and leave the door open a little."

"Got it."Booth kissed Brennan as he went by.

A half an hour later Booth came out; he had a weird look on his face.

"Booth are you okay?"

"Yeah I just realized how much of her life I missed; I'll never get the baby firsts back. Who helped you when you came home? Who was there when she was born?"

"Angela was there when she was born, turns out Dad's highly squeamish. After we came home Dad stayed for two weeks, then Angela or Hodgins would come every few days to check on us. Sweets even got Zach out for the afternoon when she was about a month old; he actually was able to hold Maggie for a while."

"That's great! I still missed all of it." Brennan got up and got a box from under the TV and put in Booth's lap.

"You did, but you can still see most of the important stuff. After you left I got a video camera to tape the important stuff, the videos start the might she was born to last Christmas."

"Really? Thanks Bones." Booth kissed her.

"You're welcome. Let's start at the beginning and see how far we get."

Brennan popped in the first DVD. "I haven't watched this one ever."

"Really, why? "

"I was there Booth I experienced it, it wasn't the best experience, and I didn't want to watch it without you." Brennan snuggled into Booth and hit play; they made it all the way to Maggie not liking baby food before Brennan noticed Booth nodding off.

"Let's go to bed, we can watch more, tomorrow night."


	4. Chapter 4 Home with Maggie

Booth had been home for 4 days, Maggie was getting more used to Booth she was letting him do more things for and with her. The thing she hadn't done was actually call him 'Daddy' he'd heard her call him 'Daddy 'to Brennan, it was going to take time. He had breakfast duty letting Brennan sleep longer, naptime so Brennan could write they took turns with bedtime. Brennan was cleaning when her cell rang she ended the call and found Booth on the couch.

"That was Cam she needs me to come in and redo paperwork that got lost or something. I need to get Maggie packed up and everything."

"Bones, I can stay here with Maggie in less…"

Brennan smiled and laced their fingers together. "No Booth I trust you with her, it's just Maggie doesn't like it when I leave; she has a meltdown that's not for the faint of heart. That's why she spends Friday's with me, if she makes it through the week without tears; I pick her up after preschool instead of her going to daycare some weeks she doesn't make it."

"So you make her go to daycare then?"

"No, Dad gets her; they go to his science classes. She says it's no fun with Grandpa."

Booth laughed a little. "Why don't you go tell Maggie that you're going and she can stay with me if she wants if she does I'll deal with the tears."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Brennan smiled. Maggie come here, Please."

"What Mommy?" Maggie stood between both parents.

"I need to go see Cam; do you want to stay here with Daddy?"

Maggie nodded and went back to her dolls.

"Booth don't look too happy, Maggie never cries until I physically leave the apartment. There are graham crackers in the cabinet, they help ease the tears. She has a few new DVDs too."

"Bones just go, I can handle it."

"You have my cell?"

"No, I don't have mine yet."

Brennan wrote the number on a post-it and went over and hugged Maggie."Be good for Daddy, sweetie."

Maggie nodded. Brennan left the apartment and as soon as the door closed behind her, Maggie started to cry and went to Booth, he held her close."Maggie, Mommy will be back soon."

"I want her now!"

"I know, we can watch a movie if you want." The tears slowed.

"Okay."

"Go pick one out, while I make a snack."

Maggie chose the movie while Booth put peanut butter on some graham crackers and pealed an apple. Going back to the living room, Booth put the DVD in ad sat Maggie on his lap; Maggie took a cracker and snuggled down. Twenty minutes later Booth heard a very sleepy," I love you Daddy."

Booth kissed the top of her head and took the apple from her hand."I love you too Maggie."

Booth settled back against the couch and fell asleep. That's how Brennan found them two hours later.


	5. Chapter 5 Parker

It was Friday Parker was coming over to stay for a week, as a surprise for him and Booth. Brennan was working on dinner when the doorbell rang, signing that Parker was there and Booth needed to go hide out in his and Brennan's bedroom. Once he was hidden Brennan opened the door.

"Hi Parker."

"Hi Bones, what are we going to do this weekend?"Parker wrapped Brenna in a hug

"I thought tonight we'd have spaghetti and watch a movie, and then go to the park tomorrow."

"Okay."

Brennan took parker's bag from Rebecca and they shared a smile before Brennan closed the door.

"Maggie, do you want to go show Parker his surprise?"

"Yeah!" The three year old took Parker's hand and drug him to Brennan's bedroom, Brennan followed quietly behind. Maggie pushed open the door, Parker looked up and his face lit up like a Christmas tree," Dad."

Booth opened his arms and Parker ran to them. Brennan put a hand on Maggie's shoulder, "Come on Sweetie, let's leave Daddy and Parker alone for a while." Maggie turned and let Brennan pick her up; Brennan closed the door behind them. 40 minutes later Brennan knocked on the bed room door, before opening it, Booth was holding Parker close with the same look on his face he had when he held Maggie the first time, Brennan smiled and said. "Dinner's ready whenever you two are."

"Thanks Bones we'll be right behind you."

Brennan started down the hall, looking over her shoulder she smiled, Parker who was too big to be carried in more ways than one was letting Booth carry him, Brennan suspected the two would be stuck together all week. They sat at the table, while Brennan dished up her surprise, macaroni and cheese something she hadn't made since the might Booth left. Brennan sat the plates in front of Booth and Parker. "Macaroni and cheese! You said we were having spaghetti."

"Well, Parker I didn't want to tell you in case you figured out your Dad was here. There's something else either of you know, Parker you're staying the week and every weekend for the rest of the year, Rebecca and I both know it won't make up for the time you were apart, but it's the least we can do."

"Thanks Bones."

"You're both welcome; now eat before it gets cold."

They all dug in and had a pleasant dinner with light and easy conversation about what Parker had been up to in the last 3 ½ years. The night ended with everyone on the couch, Maggie on Booth's lap Parker between him and Brennan watching a movie. Booth noticed the kids were asleep."Bones we should get these two to bed, where does Parker sleep?"

"If he falls asleep on the couch, here. If not, sometimes he camps out in here or sometimes I put Maggie in bed with me and he takes her bed."

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"Maggie with us?"

"Woks for me, I'll take Parker, you take Maggie."

"Okay."

Brennan stood up and took Maggie from Booth."Come on pumpkin lets go to bed." Maggie settled in Brennan's arms never waking Booth watched the two walk away before the settled Parker in his arms and headed to Maggie's room. Five minutes later he found Brennan in bed on one elbow stroking Maggie's cheek, he lay down on the other side of the bed. "Booth we need a house."

"I agree we could use a bit more space, although I kind of like having a doll stroller in our closet, handy spot for my socks." Booth smiled.

"Parker deserves his own room and a bed without pink princess sheets."

"I don't think he minds Bones."  
"I do, when Maggie was in her crib I kept Parker's bed in the same room, it was tight but you could move, but now with them both in beds the rooms too small. I should have moved last year but I…I didn't… I couldn't do it without you Booth."

It was at this moment Booth wished Maggie wasn't in bed with them, so he could take Brennan in his arms and tell her it was all okay and none of this was her fault. Looking up he saw a tear fall, he'd been expecting them before now getting up Booth went to Brennan's side of the bed, sat down and pulled her into his arms," Let's go talk, we've got a lot to talk about."

"If Maggie wakes up and we're not here, it might scare her." Booth smiled and placed their pillows on either side of his sleeping daughter, far enough away that she could roll over, but close enough she could feel them, Brennan nodded and let Booth pull her out of bed and lead her to the couch. Once Brennan was snuggled in Booth's arms he began.

"Bones I'm going to ask you something and I want…. No I need you to answer as honestly as possible, okay?"

"Okay." Booth squeezed her hand.

"How hard have these last three years been for you?"

Brennan took a breath, "At first it wasn't hard, I went in to work mode, cleared a lot of limbo. Two weeks after you I left I woke up one morning and it hit me you weren't going to be here for anything, that was tough, I folded in on myself for a few days, stayed here in bed for a day thinking, then Angela got me out we went shopping for a video camera and baby stuff then it was all about getting through the next 5 months. I had to cut back to the lab only after that, Maggie didn't like field work." At Booth's semi concerned look Brennan gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "We were both fine, the Doctor didn't make me cut back, I did it on my own, when I was out in the field Maggie wasn't still as soon as we got back to the lab her movement would return to normal. As long as I was at the lab Maggie was happy."Brennan smiled and absently put a hand on her stomach, Booth placed his hand over hers. "then it was okay until the night Maggie was born, when I held her for the first time and Angela was the one there I got a little sad, but I knew you'd be home soon and I had a baby to take care of. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I got through it."

"I'm so sorry, Bones." Booth kissed her cheek.

"Booth don't apologize as bad as I wished you were there experiencing it with me, I don't think I'd change anything, you weren't physically with me, but you were there in my heart we had contact, you got to pick out her name. As it turned out I got your letter that day and I had Angela take a bunch of pictures and come here to wait on the guy to give you the reply, in case he came before I got released."

"I know I made a deal before I left, if you hadn't had the baby by your reply to my October letter, the guy was to come back every few days until I got a reply saying I had a son or daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wasn't about to wait a month to find out if I had ballet lessons or hockey practice in my future."

Brennan smiled and in a few minutes, Booth felt her breathing slow into sleep, he scooped Brennan up in his arms and carried her to bed. Smiling he thought to himself they needed a bigger bed and a house, Maggie was sprawled out on his side of the bed sleeping soundly.

late the next morning Booth woke up to Parker and Maggie in bed with him and the smell of Brennan's famous French toast, smiling Booth nudged Parker, "Bub wake up , Bones is making her French toast."

Parker was up in an instant, "Dad, can we go wok on hockey plays after breakfast?"

"Sure."

Parker hurried to the kitchen while Booth woke Maggie,"Come on pumpkin, let's go have breakfast before Mommy and Parker eat it all."

Maggie allowed Booth to carry her to the kitchen.

Two hours later Brennan was reading on the couch when Maggie climbed up in her lap looking sad.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I Miss Daddy."

Brennan's heart broke,"Oh Maggie he'll be back in a while, he's spending some special time with Parker, he hasn't seen him in a long time. I'm sure Daddy misses you too." Brennan gave Maggie a tight hug.

"Really?"

"Yes. We can do something together if you want, until they get back."

"Stories?"

"Go pick some out."

Brennan was on the third book when Booth came through the door; Maggie launched herself into Booth's arms.

"Somebody missed you a lot."

Booth smiled and scooped Maggie up in a tight hug.


	6. Chapter 6 Maggie's Birthday

Today was Maggie's Birthday, Brennan was getting the food ready every year she made some form of baked pasta salad, garlic bread and birthday cake, simple but it pleased everyone. This year's party wspecial Booth was home and no one other than Brennan knew it. She told Cam she was taking a vacation for a month to spend time with Maggie and write. At 2:30 Maggie and Booth went into the bedroom to watch a DVD to give Brennan time to finish the party prep and for Booth to hide before everyone arrived. At 3 the doorbell sounded and behind it was all the squints and Sweets with Zach.

"Sweetie, it looks festive in here."

"Thanks Ange, Parker helped."

"You want me to video this for Booth?" when is he going to be home anyway?"

"Yeah sure, I don't know for sure, I got a letter saying the end of the month."

"That's good where is Maggie?"

"I sent her into my room to watch a DVD, she's very hyper today." Brennan smiled, the doorbell sounded, Hodgins let Max in.

Brennan looked at her whole family gathered in the living room not paying attention smiling she called, "Maggie, everyone's here turn off the TV and say hi."

Booth walked in to the living room carrying Maggie, Angela who was putting a new card in the video camera looked up when a big shadow crossed the table.

"BOOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're home!!" Angela crushed Booth in a hug.

"Aunt Angela you're squishing me!!!!!!!!

Angela steeped back, "sorry pumpkin."Booth let Maggie go and resumed the hugs and handshakes form everyone.

"How long have you been home?"

"Two weeks."

"So that's why Bren took a month off, she knew you were coming home."

"Yes."

"Brennan why didn't you tell us."

"We needed time Ange to get used to everyone; I wasn't sure how Maggie would react to seeing him you know how she is."

"How are they?"Brennan looked over Booth was talking to Zach, Maggie was sitting next to him listening, Zach moved toward her Maggie hung on to Booth, he said something to make her smile and hug Zach.

"I never thought I see Maggie let Zach get close, his prosthetic hands scare her. She'll do anything as long as Booth's close. I really don't know who loves who more, the first day Both was here by that afternoon Maggie was on his lap sleeping away the afternoon."

"Wait, she took a nap without bribes?"

"Yes, a few days later I left to come in and sign something for Cam, I left them here Booth said she cried for a few minutes and got over it with a movie and a graham cracker."

"Wow."

"Yeah she has her moments still, but it's not as bad as it was. When she goes back to preschool and she's not around Booth all day we might have a problem."

"Yeah, we need to go shopping before you go to work, you've haven't done anything without Maggie since she was born."

"I know, I didn't want to leave her, but now that Booth's home, I feel more comfortable leaving her."

"I get it; I am the same way I'd rather leave the boys with Jack than the nanny. Let's get this party started."

Brennan handed Angela the salad and called everyone to the table, Booth sat Maggie at the head of the table and everybody dug in. Brennan cleaned Maggie up, smiling. "Presents or cake first?"

"Presents."

Brennan sat a mound of presents on the table in front of Maggie, she tore into them. Everyone left after the cake, after Parker left Brennan found Maggie on the couch asleep with her new bear she got from Parker and Rebecca, Booth slipped his arms around Brennan from behind."Looks like somebody had too much fun today."

"Yeah we should wake her up."

"Let her sleep Bones"

"I would if it was later, but it's not even 6 o'clock, she'll be up at 4 am! I'm not working tomorrow, but I don't want to be up that early!"

"I'll get up with her, let her sleep."

"Okay, don't wake me up."

"We won't

"I'm glad you made it home in time for her Birthday."

"Me too." Booth released Brennan after kissing her, to carry Maggie to her bedroom.

The next morning at 4:30 Booth heard a very wide awake "Daddy?"

Disentangling himself from Brennan Booth rolled over. "Maggie, Mommy is still asleep let's go in the living room so we won't wake her up."

"Okay." Booth picked Maggie up and headed for the couch. Brennan found them asleep in their normal position 4 hours later.


	7. Chapter 7 Back to Work

"

2 weeks later

Today was a big day in the Brennan/ Booth household, Brennan and Booth were going back to work and Maggie to preschool, that was going be hard she loved being home and around Booth. Brennan woke up at 6 nudging Booth, "Booth wake up, we need to talk before I get Maggie up."

Booth rolled over grabbing Brennan's hand as he went "What about?"

"Maggie's not going to want to leave either of us; she never does, but being home with us for a month is going to make it worse. The easiest thing to do is give her a hug tell, her you love her and you'll be back in a while to get her, then leave. It's hard to leave her crying, but staying till she settles down makes it worse."

"Bones you going to be okay leaving her?"

"Ye- No, I hate doing it every day, when Maggie was a baby it wasn't bad, I dropped her off and she slept through it most mornings, now I hate it."

Booth kissed Brennan gently. "it'll be okay Bones. Go get her up, I'll start breakfast."

Brennan nodded and slipped out of bed going to Maggie's room'

"Maggie, it's time to get up." Brennan kissed her cheek.

"No Mommy."

Brennan laughed a little, "Yes, now come on, we're going to be late for preschool."

"I don't wanna go preschool, I wanna stay with Daddy."

"I know you do, but you can't Daddy has to go to work." Brennan noticed Maggie pulled back a little and looked like she was going to cry. "Maggie, Daddy will be back tonight, he's not going away for a long time again. We'll both drop you off and be back at the end of the day, then you can spend all night with Daddy and me playing games or whatever you want."

"Is Daddy really coming back tonight?"

"Yes, now if you hurry and get dressed, you might have time for a story before we go."

Maggie got up and Brennan helped her get dressed in overalls and a red shirt. Maggie made her way to the kitchen where Booth served up waffles. When Maggie was done Brennan looked at the clock. "Maggie we have a half hour before we need to leave go pick out two books."

Booth looked at Brennan. "Books?"

"If she gets ready in time we read before we go it's how I hurry her up. Maggie thinks you're going to work today and not coming home for a long time, so she may not let you go."

"You explained that I'm not going away didn't you?"

"Yes and she seemed okay with it, but we don't know how she'll be when we go."

Maggie returned and Booth read one store while Brennan got ready and the read the last together. The drive went by too fast; Booth and Brennan walked Maggie in, holding one of her hands. They both knelt down, Brennan was the first to say good bye.

"Bye Maggie, I love you and I'll be back tonight and gave her a hug " Booth did the same when Maggie saw then get up to go she wrapped her arms around Booth's legs, "Daddy don't go!" Booth reached down and pulled Maggie close, "Maggie Mommy and I have to go to work, but we'll both be back before you know it, I love you, Maggie." Booth wiped the tears away and kissed her again and stood her on her feet before grabbing Brennan's hand walking away. Once they were in the car he let out a breath,

"Bones that was hard, I feel bad leaving her like that."

"So do I Booth but I guarantee you in 5 minutes she'll have forgotten all about it."

"Yeah probably, that is probably the easiest thing I'll do today."

"What do you mean Booth?"

"I get assigned a new partner today."

"No you don't."

"Bones I've been gone three years you and Preotta are a team now."

"No, we're the team Booth, you and me. I made it impeccably clear to Cullen that Agent Perotta was my interim partner, when you came back things were to go back the to the way they've always been. I need you with me to do this."

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome Booth."

Booth reached over and took Brennan's hand in his as they drove toward the Jeffersonian.


	8. Chapter 8 Away Overnight

Two months later

Booth stood outside the apartment door unsure what he'd find ,he had to go away overnight Brennan had said Maggie went to bed the night before okay, but she wasn't sure what tonight would be like if he missed another bedtime. He'd tried to make it home in time, but of course the meeting ran long and then there was a traffic jam, he called Brennan and Maggie while in tragic to tell them he'd be late, Maggie burst into tears on the phone, Booth heart broke. Here he was 4 hours later three hours past Maggie's bedtime walking through a quiet apartment to Maggie's room the bed was empty. Booth headed to his and Brennan's room flipping on the hall light as he went, he found Maggie sleeping next to Brennan She looked up and held a finger to her lips. Booth crossed to the bed "She just fell asleep."

"I'll go put her in bed."

"Booth if she wakes up and finds out your home she'll be up for a while."

"I'll risk it."

Booth picked Maggie up and held her close.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Maggie, I'm home. Go back to sleep, we can talk later."

The little girl tightened her arms around Booth's neck in reply, he rubbed her back. Five minutes later Booth came back into the bedroom, Brennan looked up. "Maggie let you put her down?"

"Yeah, she's out cold. How was this morning?"

"There were tears, lots of tears."

"Aww I guess that means she gets to hang out with Grandpa tomorrow."

"No, I'm making an exception; she's been so good these last few months. I think most of it was because I wasn't dealing with it well; I don't sleep well when you're gone nor do I like going to work without you."

"Bones, I don't like it either. Come here."

Brennan settled herself in Booth's arms, as Booth kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

"The realtor called this afternoon, the house is ours we move in, in two weeks."

"Great."

"Yeah." 5 minutes later Booth was holding a sleeping Brennan close to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

Two weeks later

Brennan stood eyes surveying the empty apartment; she was lost in memories and didn't hear Booth behind her. Booth touched Brennan's shoulder, she jumped, and Booth smiled slightly, "You okay Bones?"

"Yes, jut remembering, I lived here for 14 years I didn't think I'd ever move out."

"You got this apartment when you got the job at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes."

"How? It's-"

"I got a job my sophomore year of undergrad, tutoring biology. I saved everything I earned, I had scholarships and grants until I graduated after I got my doctorate that coupled with the advance I got when I moved here left me with enough to get this apartment and not being frivolous until I had money to do so allowed me enough to pay rent and bills and eat."

Booth smiled a little.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just picturing you at 24 picking out couches, curtains and stuff."

Brennan smiled."I didn't pick anything out, Angela did everything. She got her job about six months before got mine and when she found out I was still at the Hilton she took it upon herself to find me more suitable housing. We went shopping I paid she chose, I had input but most of this is Angela." Brennan walked to where the coffee table had been, Booth followed, "Bones?"

"When Maggie was learning to walk she held on to the couch and coffee table, when she got to the end she took my hand and turned around or sat down turned around. One night I wasn't close enough, she reached for me, and fell forward, cracking her head open. We spent the rest of the night in the ER getting stitches." Brennan smiled and walked to the window, "The Christmas after you left I got a tree, and put it in this widow it was the first tree I had since…it was perfect, Parker was her for half of break we had a late Christmas, making cookies and the whole thing it was fun." Brennan looked up, she had tears in her eyes, Booth wrapped her in a hug," Booth I didn't think it'd be so hard to leave the memories."

"Bones you aren't leaving the memories, we're just making room for new ones."

"I guess."

Booth pulled Brennan closer,"Let's go meet the movers, get our bedrooms put together, and then get Maggie from Ange and Hodgins, and get some takeout.'

"Okay."

Ten hours later the bedrooms we together and Maggie was in her bed asleep Booth and Brennan were unpacking the living room boxes."Bones I seem to remember you having more artifacts than this in the apartment."

Brennan looked up from the box she was unpacking, "I did, but when Maggie started to crawl I had to get rid of them, she kept trying to play with them." Brennan paused, smiling at the memory." The ones I couldn't move to higher places I put in storage. Maybe now that I have an office I'll get them out."

"You should. Let's go to bed, it, it's late."

Brennan shelved the book in her hand and crossed to Booth. Together they walked to their bedroom, as they passed Maggie's they heard, "Mommy?"

Brennan went in the room, Booth hung back in the doorway.

"Why are you still awake, Maggie?"

"I can't sleep; my new room is too scary."

"Why is it scary?"

"It's too big and different, it's darker."

Brennan knew this wasn't the whole reason Maggie wasn't asleep," anything else?" she asked softly.

"You and Daddy aren't close anymore."

Booth walked in and knelt down, "Maggie, Mommy and I are in the room next to Parker's."

"I know, but before you were across from mine, I could see your room."

Brennan pulled Maggie into her arms, "Maggie you'll get used to it in a few days. Whould you feel better if we left the doors to your room and ours open and left the hall light on, until we can get you a new nightlight?"

Maggie nodded against Brennan's shoulder. Both turned on the hall light.

"Do you want me to stay here till you fall asleep?" Maggie nodded again,"Daddy too?"

"Daddy too." Booth smiled and went to sit on the bed while Brennan slowly rocked Maggie. A half hour later Maggie was sleeping soundly, Brennan kissed her forehead and tried to put her down, she wouldn't let go, Brennan looked at Booth "Bones, let's just put her in bed with us for the night, it's almost midnight."

Brennan nodded and Booth picked Maggie up, she snuggled into his arms, he gently kissed her forehead, before they all went to bed. The next night they both tucked Maggie in turning on her new nightlight, before Booth left he gave Maggie a Mini flashlight. "Maggie, if it gets to scary in here because it's dark turn on this light for a little bit and the scary stuff will go away, okay then you can turn it off and go to sleep."

"Okay."

Maggie took the light and snuggled down, Booth and Brennan kissed her forehead and left the bedroom door open. Booth put an arm around Brennan's waist as they headed to bed, she leaned into him.

"Booth, how did you know a mini flashlight would work?"

"I didn't, but when Parker was that age I gave him a mini flashlight to scare away stuff, he was afraid of the dark, but he thought he was too big for a nightlight." Booth smiled, "He used it every night for a year, now it's by his bed in case he needs to get up during the night."


	10. Chapter 10 Father's Day

Father's Day

Booth had been home for seven months, most of the time it was like he never left, but sometimes there were little reminders that he had been gone for a little over three years, today was one. Booth and Brennan were awakened by their bedroom door being opened, giggles and a hushed,"Maggie, be quiet!"

Brennan smiled, Booth looked at the clock and groaned," Bones it's barely 6 AM!

Brennan turned and nestled her head in Booth's shoulder so the kids wouldn't see her talking, "They're excited, and this is the first Father's day you've been home for in a while. Open your gifts and then maybe you can convince them to go back to sleep in here, for a while."

Booth nodded and reached over lifting Maggie and Parker onto the bed in quick succession.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!"

Booth smiled "Thanks guys." He hugged each of them tightly before moving on to the cards and gifts, the first card was Parker's he had written Happy Father's Day on a piece of orange construction paper and drew stick versions of himself and Booth on the front, on the inside it said love Parker.

Booth reached over and gave the boy another hug. Maggie 's card made Booth smile, Brennan had helped her write 'Happy Father's Day Daddy' in shaky purple crayon on the front then Maggie personalized it with a few scribbled 'drawings ' on the inside Brennan helped her write love Maggie. Booth pulled Maggie who'd nestled herself in the crook of his arm into a hug, he opened Maggie's gift first it was a coffee mug with pictures of her on it when she was a little baby and now. Parker got Booth a yellow tie with orange strips on it. Booth hugged each of them again.

"Daddy, did you like your presents?"

"Yes, Maggie I love my coffee mug, I'm going to drink my coffee out of it every day at work, thank you."

"You're welcome Daddy."Booth smiled and kissed the top of Maggie's head before turning his attention to Parker.

"Parker, I loved my tie, I don't have one striped like that. I'm going to wear it tomorrow, thank you."

Parker smiled and moved closer to Booth, who put an arm around his shoulders.

Brennan excused herself to go write, Parker and Maggie yawned Booth seized the moment, "Why don't we go back to sleep for a while, then I'll take you both to the park?"

"Okay."

Parker took over Brennan's spot and Maggie remind on Booth's other side, smiling Booth scooted over a little, taking Maggie with him. An hour later Brennan found Booth in the middle of the bed with both kids sprawled half on him half on the bed. Brennan smiled and covered them all up, kissing each on the forehead. It was almost 10 before Booth emerged from the bedroom carrying Maggie with Parker following. After quick bowls of cereal Booth and the kids headed to the park with orders from Brennan to be home for dinner by 5 and to not eat too much junk. Everyone made it home by 4, Booth had taken the kids to the park and a move, Brennan didn't know who had the better day, Booth or Parker and Maggie, she guessed it was a tie. In the time Booth had been home he'd take the kids and spend time with them alone, Brennan knew he was trying to make up for his absence, and it made her sad that he felt he needed to when it didn't matter to her or the kids that he was gone all that mattered to them was that he was here now. When Parker and Maggie were in bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth taking his hand."Booth, did you enjoy Father's day?"

"It was the best ever, thanks for the macaroni and cheese and apple pie." Booth kissed her.

"You're welcome Booth. Next year you'll have another present to open….."

Booth squeezed her hand and grinned," Bones are you saying we're going to have another baby?"  
"Yes, in late February so you can't go under cover this time, I want you to be there for everything. Besides I need someone else to get my ice cream and milk at 3 am!

"Ice cream and milk?"

"Yeah I ate a gallon of a week, when I was pregnant and I drank a gallon or two of milk a week. It was the only thing besides water I could drink without getting sick."

"What flavor ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"What kind of milk?"

"White, 2%"

"Got it, and don't worry, I'm not going undercover for a long time."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." they kissed.

The End!!!


End file.
